


Things you said (when you were drunk)

by DeadpanMage



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, JARVIS is technically only mentioned, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpanMage/pseuds/DeadpanMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tony?” Bruce called out into the seemingly empty tower, pulling his suitcase behind him. He had gotten a message from JARVIS on his way from the airport that Tony gone a little overboard with drinking that night. Bruce had tried to contact the AI further, but he hadn’t gotten a response.<br/>“Mmf, Bruce?” A tired voice called from the couch. “You home?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said (when you were drunk)

“Tony?” Bruce called out into the seemingly empty tower, pulling his suitcase behind him. He had gotten a message from JARVIS on his way from the airport that Tony gone a little overboard with drinking that night. Bruce had tried to contact the AI further, but he hadn’t gotten a response.

“Mmf, Bruce?” A tired voice called from the couch. “You home?”

Bruce smiled a little, despite knowing these weren’t the best circumstances. “Yeah Tony, I’m back.”

“Yay!” Tony giggled as he quickly sat up. He didn’t look nearly as bad as Bruce expected. His eye were focused on Bruce and he had a big smile on his face.

“Cm’ere,” Tony moved over on the couch to make room for Bruce and patted the spot next to him. Bruce left his luggage by the door and walked over to the couch, taking a seat next to the billionaire. For a moment, the two just looked at each other.

“So, uh, I tried to contact JARVIS earlier, and I didn’t hear anything back,” Bruce said.

“Shut ‘im off,” Tony said, his words slightly slurred. “Tried to lock the cabinet when I was gettin’ a drink.”

“Why?”

“Said I’d ‘’had too much’’ er somethin’. Can you believe that?”

“Yes,” Bruce said bluntly. Tony started laughing, his head falling on the other man’s shoulder.

“God, I missed you,” He said quietly. Bruce silently hoped he wasn’t blushing. He considered moving, but couldn’t quite bring himself to do it.

“I missed you too, Tony.” A peaceful silence washed over the room, so calm Bruce was tempted to let the moment last. But he knew it wouldn’t be right.

“Why were you drinking so much tonight?” He asked. Tony didn’t respond. “Tony.”

“Alright, jeez.” Tony sighed, moving his head and scooting over. “I knew you’d be comin’ back soon an’ I was gettin’ ready an’ I kept thinkin’ ‘bout how I’d probably screw it all up an’ you’d just leave me again and I couldn’t stop thinking about it so I went to get a drink and next thing I knew he’d locked the cabinet.”

Bruce had been prepared for a lot of answers, but that was not one of them. “Tony…” he started to say, but he wasn’t sure how to continue. He couldn’t promise he wouldn’t leave again, as much as he wanted to.

“I’m sorry Bruce,” Tony said it so quietly Bruce almost didn’t hear it. His eyes were closed and his head was leaning against the back of the couch. “Whatever I did, I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything, Tony,” Bruce said quickly.

“Yeah I did, s’what I do. I screw up and people leave.”

Bruce shifted over so that he was facing the other man. “Tony look at me.”

Tony’s eyes flickered open. He moved his head slightly so that he was facing Bruce.

“I can’t promise I’m never going to leave Tony, but if I do, it will not be because of you. Every day that I was here was one of the best I’ve ever had and that’s because of you.”

“Really?”

Bruce smiled. “Yes.”

Tony smiled and leaned himself back on Bruce. “I missed you, big guy.”

Bruce’s smile widened. “I missed you too, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here on tumblr: http://siriuslybadpun.tumblr.com/post/118568429537/sciencebros-and-11  
> My first fic posted on tumblr is now my first fic posted on AO3!


End file.
